


Impractical Ensemble

by sugarpixi



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: It is winter. It is cold. You/ Heroine try to look cute for Kent. Not exactly smart.   (Kent's POV)





	

She spun around in front of me, dressed in a thick sweater like dress and a big scarf, ear muffs and gloves. Over it she had a tiny little cardigan that stopped right where her chest ended. Her thighs were exposed.   
"Ta da! Aren't I cute?" She definitely was. With a straight face I told her my exact thoughts. She puffed up her cheeks to feign disappointment in my lack of expression. However I was most concerned for her well being.   
As soon as we stepped out my concerns were confirmed. She was shaking in her little boots. But she was trying to hard to assure me she was fine so I played along. She took my hand in hers and we walked casually together to enjoy the night time cityscape. There were a lot of other couples with the same idea, I observed.   
As we walked along i noticed her get closer. First walking so she bumped me lightly every time her hips swayed. Then suddenly, she was snuggled into my arm. Then finally we were sharing scarves and were walking as if we were two peas attached to each other. She insisted that we were doing it because it was cute. But I knew otherwise. It was kind of nice, admittedly. I did feel a lot closer to her. Very literally. I had to take a lot smaller steps though and match her pace even more so than I was already...   
"K-Kento... I-I'm sorry..."she murmured into the scarf.  
I raised an eyebrow.   
"Was there something for you to be sorry for?" I asked matter of factly and frankly confused.  
"I'm stupid. You know it too. I was just trying to be cute... But actually it is kind of cold..."  
"You are stupid." I responded flatly but quickly added , "But you are cute... "  
At this i felt my face heat up.   
"I'm sorry... "   
I turn my face as it heated up even more.   
"What for?"   
I could already see it... Her big eyes questioning me. But i couldn't bear to look.  
"I already knew you were cold for a while now. I just wanted you to say something..."  
I removed my overcoat as I said it and placed it over her shoulder. It was way over sized for her height and size. Dammit she was too adorable.  
"Kento it's cold... you--"  
"You are more important to me right now. Don't worry about me, ok?"  
I pulled her in front of me and walked with her, my arms wrapped around her from behind.  
A/N: Here is a winter fic of Amnesia. Not much to say, really. It's my first Amnesia fanfic and it was on a whim.


End file.
